


Отринь змея

by Tino_Fxi



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Cyberpunk, Gen, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Fxi/pseuds/Tino_Fxi
Summary: у Дауда есть два часа для того, чтобы помешать разумному вирусу Чужому загрузиться в искусственное тело





	

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2016

Черноглазый ублюдок умрет сегодня. Эта мысль грела Дауда, дарила удивительное спокойствие. Даже этой ночью он заснул спокойно, не используя стимулятор снов, и ему приснился — без девайсов или препаратов — самый настоящий сон, за который на черном рынке отвалили бы не меньше десяти тысяч кредитов. Сон, в котором мрачный Нео-Гристоль вдруг содрогнулся, а небо над этим проклятым островом стало стремительно расползаться на куски, обнажая сумасшедшую голубизну, и слепящий диск солнца медленно выплыл в эту неимоверную лазурь. Уходила тоска, и спустя несколько мгновений стало ясно: все это время дело было вовсе не в плохой погоде. Огромный кит проглотил чертов остров, но кит этот оказался не вечным — тысяча ножей пронзила тонкое подбрюшье, и тысяча заложенных под кожу детонаторов уничтожила живот кита, и Нео-Гристоль снова, как в какие-то далекие и прежние времена — Дауд их не помнил, но слышал об этом достаточно — затопило настоящим солнечным светом. Не искусственным дневным и не мертвым неоном ночи.  
Дауд записал этот сон, решив пересмотреть его спустя несколько дней. Если, конечно же, удастся пережить эту ночь и остаться в здравом рассудке.  
Он не даст черноглазому ублюдку обрести тело. Сегодня все решится.  
Билли вошла в комнату без стука, но шаги ее были слышны еще задолго до того, как она появилась. Она не старалась подойти тихо — времена, когда Дауд иногда подыгрывал ей, деланно удивляясь ее искусству двигаться неслышно, растаяли в мгле беспросветных дней.  
— Хотите отвлечься? — нарочито бодро спросила она, но Дауд даже не обернулся, продолжая изучать проекции зданий.  
— Не особенно, — уронил он и раздвинул пальцами границы проекции, рассматривая и запоминая мельчайшие подробности здания.  
— Ну же. Вы только послушайте — корпорации Пендлтонов и Бойл объявили о слиянии. Представляете? Это же сделка века!  
— Больше похоже на то, что они заключили несколько сделок, и это вышло им боком, и теперь они решили этой шумихой скрыть свой провал.  
— Может быть... — неуверенно протянула Билли.  
— Что-то еще? — Дауд покосился на блестящую поверхность стола: отражение Билли потерло шею. Вся она — воплощение мнимой досады. Теперь по изломанным линиям ее лица так легко читать все то, что она испытывает.  
Билли наверняка хотела сказать что-то о плане Дауда — что-то, судя по всему, могло быть не особенно приятным. Но Билли неожиданно поднесла палец к виску и не проронила ни слова, а спустя долгую минуту с видимой неохотой произнесла:  
— Томас попросил, чтобы вы пришли. Он сказал, что через минуту взломает сервер корпорации «Левиафан». Хочет, чтобы вы взглянули на кое-что. И, кажется, он очень хочет что-то сказать вам.

 

— Есть еще одна проблема, — резко сказал Томас, деактивируя голошлем. Он крутнулся на стуле — повернулся нарочно, чтобы видеть выражение лица Дауда. — Я перехватил сообщение для Билли.  
Чего он ждал? Удивления? Злости? Немедленной расправы?  
— Выведи на экран.  
Томас едва заметно шевельнул кистью, и темнота комнаты вспыхнула мгновенно развернувшимися проекциями белых окон. Запестрела связка сообщений, в которые даже не хотелось вчитываться. Среди хаоса букв мелькнуло имя, которое вряд ли можно было забыть. Эта женщина доставила в прошлом слишком много неприятностей и, судя по всему, не собиралась прекращать вставлять Дауду палки в колеса.  
Делайла, надо же. Как ожидаемо.  
— Ты читал? — равнодушно спросил Дауд.  
— Да, — кивнул Томас.  
— Что там в этой беседе? Только кратко.  
— Билли хочет предать нас, — с откровенным раздражением ответил Томас, скользнув злым взглядом по замершему Дауду. — Она уже один раз сделала это, и вы простили ее, и спустя время она снова пришла к вам, и вы приняли ее. Как будто не было этого ее предательства. Как будто не было всех этих смертей.  
— Ее сознание было взломано, ты же знаешь.  
Сигарет осталось так мало. Дауд повертел в руках мятую пачку, неосознанно пересчитал: семь. Нет, уже шесть.  
— Она осознавала, что делает. Она решила слить информацию о нашем убежище, а потом, когда ее заподозрили в двойной игре, и произошел взлом. И... вы что же это, пытаетесь оправдать ее?  
Дауд щелкнул зажигалкой. Все так изменилось за эти восемьдесят шесть часов.  
— Нет.  
Если бы остальные китобои были живы, то не было бы и этого разговора, и этого взгляда Томаса, в котором желание верить хоть во что-то — в кого-то? — затухало так быстро.  
Если бы Билли не вернулась, ничего бы не изменилось. Пожалуй, так даже было бы лучше для всех. Дни, когда это «если бы» сводило с ума, утонули в пучине минут и часов так же, как все, что не относилось к плану.  
Так же, как и все, за исключением цели — сегодняшней цели: уничтожить ублюдка или умереть, пытаясь помешать ему.  
— Томас, остаться со мной и помочь довести дело до конца было твоим решением.  
— Я знаю. И помню. Вы хоть рассматриваете Билли как угрозу?  
— Ее присутствие держит меня в тонусе, — криво улыбнулся Дауд.  
— Неужели жизни погибших китобоев ничего для вас не значили? — глухо спросил Томас.  
— Они мертвы. Они уже ничего не могут, но Билли... Билли может еще быть полезной.  
— Неужели вы действительно в это верите?  
— Ты сомневаешься во мне, Томас?  
Приподнятая бровь, прохладный тон, выдохнутый в сторону дым сигареты — все это ощутимо подавляло Томаса, и раньше он не стал бы продолжать.  
— Знаете, — протянул он, — иногда я задаюсь вопросом о том, что было бы, если это я оказался предателем. Что бы вы сделали? Отпустили меня с миром и благословили напоследок?  
— Ты узнаешь это тогда, когда решишь предать меня.  
— При всем моем уважении к вам... простите, — Томас нервно сжал в пальцах допотопный микрофон — пользовался им, чтобы снизить нагрузку на свои сенсоры, — я не понимаю. Вы уничтожите тело, но ведь даже если я удалю все данные об этих исследованиях, новая оболочка будет создана снова.  
— Прискорбно, что ты считаешь меня таким недалеким, Томас.  
— Нет. Но вы умалчиваете о деталях. Не вдаетесь в подробности. Не желаете хоть как-либо прояснить ситуацию. И еще Билли. И вы...  
— Довольно, — оборвал его Дауд.  
Томас замолчал, угрюмо уставившись в строки кода. Дауд посмотрел в окно — серая масса дня без четких очертаний мягко потыкалась¬¬¬ в стекло: человеческие тела, перемешанные с механизмами, захлестнули высотку «Радшор и Ко» и тут же отхлынули. Небо было бесцветным — систему управления куполом кто-то в очередной раз взломал, и вместо облачной голограммы по поверхности купола медленно плыло «не унимай беспокойных рук, иначе другие беспокойные руки уймут тебя». Ремонтные дроны уже кружили у самого края псевдонеба, но все их попытки пока что заканчивались тем, что надпись издевательски подмигивала им и всему Дануолл-Сити и легкомысленно меняла цвет со зловеще-алого на вырвиглазно-розовый. После шестой попытки дронов активировать голограмму надпись засияла всеми цветами радуги, сменившись призывом к свободной любви.  
Обслуживающий персонал «Смотрители Энтерпрайз» наверняка в нервном приступе жевал свои золотые маски.  
— Ты все узнаешь этой ночью, Томас. Ты ведь ждал ответа так долго — так подожди же еще несколько часов.  
— Дело не совсем в этом. Я могу быть полезнее, если знаю больше. Но вы словно специально не хотите, чтобы я знал... а, вот в чем дело. Наверное. Хорошо, я больше не буду вам докучать.  
— Похвально.  
— И все-таки — вы уверены в том, что сегодня...  
— Я уверен в том, что сегодня покончу с тем, что не дает мне покоя.  
— Как скажете. Взломать было непросто, но файлы зашифрованы. Я займусь ими — думаю, тут работы примерно на полчаса-час. 

 

Высотные дома похожи на щупальца, прорвавшие асфальт и устремившееся в искусственное небо. Замершие, застывшие щупальца, внутрь которых проникли, как бактерии, люди, и обставили все внутри по своему усмотрению, никого не спрашивая. Как скоро из-под земли появится что-то гораздо опаснее — думать об этом было забавно. К тому же, это отлично отвлекало от едва ощутимой неуверенности.  
Дауд был готов проиграть. Дауд был готов идти до конца.  
Он поставил на карту так много всего. Так много всех. Томас знал, и Билли знала, и знали все остальные китобои — если Дауд погибнет сегодня, они тоже все обречены. Их местонахождение вычислят меньше, чем за минуту. Томас искусен, и все китобои, даже будучи ранеными, все еще быстры, но после провала не спасет ни разум, ни ловкость: все пути в хоть какое-то будущее будут выдернуты с корнем из материи времени.  
Суставы в порядке, сенсоры — тоже. Ножи вынимаются легко, а их вес почти неощутим: слава модификациям, благодаря которым можно двигаться бесшумно, даже будучи обвешанным с ног до головы оружием.  
Но сегодня потребуется не прорва оружия, но тонна сил. Тонна — это условно: как же можно измерить количество затраченных сил, этих человеческих желаний и поступков, этих стремлений?  
Дроны не исправили голограмму — наверх лично отправились сотрудники «Смотрители Энтерпрайз».  
— Наступление начнется в десять часов вечера, — четко произнес Дауд, зная, что Томас не отключил внутреннюю связь.  
— Я буду готов в девять назвать вам нужную локацию, — после секундной заминки отозвался Томас.  
Эти два часа будут решающими. За два часа нужно добраться до этого загрузочного тела, уничтожить его и все данные о нем и ему подобным прототипах. Добираться, искать и уничтожать – забота Дауда. Запускать вирус, который уничтожит данные об исследованиях – забота Томаса. И даже у Билли была забота. Остальным китобоям нужно было только ждать возвращения Дауда или же его смерти.  
Отдых перед вторжением — затея неудачная: Дауд лежал на твердой узкой кровати, смотрел в потолок и ни на секунду не начал ощущать даже легчайшего изменения в своем состоянии.  
Так прошло тридцать минут. Никакой расслабленности, никакой возможности отвлечься. Незачем.  
Следующие десять минут Дауд лениво рассматривал, как по золотым маскам людей из «Смотрителей Энтерпрайз» судорожно мечутся отблески радужной надписи. У одного из смотрителей сдали нервы, и он замахал на сверкающие буквы руками, забывшись, и тут же сорвался — дрон успел схватить человека за руку, но рукав формы беспомощно треснул, расходясь по швам и оставшись в железных пальцах, и от превращения в кровавое месиво смотрителя отделяли считанные секунды.  
Пытаться отдыхать уже явно не стоило. Дауд еще раз просмотрел все файлы с информацией, которая касалась корпорации «Левиафан», загрузил себе все планы зданий, перечитал сведения об охранной системе. Томас отключился — старательно выполнял задание и тоже наверняка проверял все по нескольку раз.

 

Томас был откровенно подавлен. После расправы с китобоями настроение его то и дело скатывалось в абсолютно минорный минус, и он уже не особенно старался быть почтительным. Он, как и прежде, выполнял все поручения, но свое нестабильное состояние скрывать не пытался. Он справедливо сомневался в плане Дауда, и вряд ли было можно его за это винить.  
— Завод в центре города? Странно, — протянул Дауд, потирая подбородок. С другой стороны, где же еще ему быть — центр был идеальным местом для цели разумного вируса.  
— Под ним — серверная комната. Она пожирает прорву энергии. Ошибиться невозможно — пик напряжения находится именно там. Я взломаю систему безопасности и стану вашим проводником.  
— В случае моей неудачи ты не успеешь прервать соединение.  
— Я знаю. Вы уж там постарайтесь довести дело до конца, ладно?  
— Избавь меня от этой лирики, Томас, — сухо ответил Дауд.  
Томас, едва начавший улыбаться, под взглядом Дауда снова стал серьезным, почти скучным.  
— Вы могли бы задействовать другое свое тело, более пригодное к таким операциям. Почему же вы идете туда в своем настоящем теле?  
— Если я загружусь в другое тело, то вся эта операция потеряет для меня всякий смысл.  
— Но так вы уязвимы. Он же воздействует на разум, и...  
— Я не единожды слышал его шепот. Томас, возьми себя в руки.  
— Хорошо. Я и так, в общем-то... Ладно, вам же виднее и все такое, но мне так интересно... Кхм. Извините.  
— Ничего.  
— Билли будет ждать вас на крыше. Уйти с завода после успешного уничтожения тела можно будет только по воздуху. Если она предаст вас, вы будете обречены.

 

До завода он добрался без проблем. Томас изменил конфигурацию охранной системы, и визит Дауда расценивался как внеплановая проверка. Кого и зачем — во все это Дауд не стал вникать; все это было лишним, и все это не имело никакого отношения к его цели.  
Дауд прошел мимо охранных роботов у главного входа. По телу быстро скользнули зеленые огни сканеров.  
Успешная идентификация. Иначе и быть не могло. Томас в краткий срок выполнил титанический объем работы.  
Как и всегда.  
В машинном зале было холодно. Дауд ощущал это даже сквозь слой защитной одежды. Темно-синие стены нависали над головой, подавляя одним только своим видом. Беспрестанно гудели машины, конструирующие человеческие тела в стерильных белых залах. Дауд вскинул руку, сверяясь с картой: все верно, он идет туда, куда нужно, вот только впереди мигает три красных точки.  
— Впереди охранники, — зачем-то произнес Томас, будто бы Дауд не видел их на карте.  
— Я вижу.  
— Сможете обойти?  
— Сначала мне нужно подойти поближе.  
— Взломал систему. Это роботы третьего класса. Нападете открыто — через минуту в зале будет не продохнуть от прорвы этих уродов. Маскировка полетит к чертям, и доступ к нужному вам телу, не говоря уже о данных, станет невозможным. Я продолжаю взлом, — сообщил Томас и тут же отключился.  
Дауд еще раз осмотрелся. Скрыться было негде, а точки медленно и неизбежно двигались прямо к нему. С роботами третьего класса Дауд имел дело пару раз, и с другим телом вывести из стоя эти машины было очень хлопотно, но не невозможно. Сейчас же, со своим настоящим телом, он рисковал вообще не продвинуться никуда дальше этого коридора, не то что добраться в главный зал для поисков загрузочного тела. Он отступил в тень одной из колонн, и через секунду створки двери с шипением разошлись в стороны. Монотонное перестукивание железных ног приближалось, и, по расчетам Дауда, шанс проскользнуть мимо роботов все-таки был. Очень маленький, а говоря откровенно – так совсем невысокий. Дауд медленно поглаживал кнопку термооптического камуфляжа. Длительность – семь минут, зарядов – пять. Целая прорва времени и возможностей.  
Шаги роботов поглотила закрывшаяся дверь в другом конце зала. Точки на карте удалялись в противоположную от потенциальной цели сторону.  
— Томас?  
— Отключил их сенсоры. Пока не могу взять этих роботов под полный контроль, но работаю над этим. Дальше пока все чисто. Кажется, сейчас подходящий момент, чтобы хоть как-то ввести меня в курс дела.  
Дауд подавил раздраженный вздох, зная, что Томас все слышит. Эта его настойчивость, которая раньше была такой похвальной, сейчас начала порядком действовать на нервы.  
— Не особенно подходящий. Чужой на стыке дней — сегодня и завтра, в двенадцать ночи ровно — загрузится в тело, которое создали специально для него. Он выберется за границы виртуального мира и отправится перекраивать реальность по своей прихоти.  
— Разумный вирус станет материальным?.. Это проблемно.  
— Еще как.  
— Он доставлял кучу проблем, когда существовал в сети. Даже не знаю, что будет, если он выберется за пределы этого завода. Хотя мне непонятно, зачем вирусу становиться материальным.  
— Думаю, никто не в силах представить масштабы последствий. Ясно одно — все это будет началом конца. Глобального конца вообще всего.  
— Откуда вы знаете? Может, он захочет изучать людей, или усовершенствовать машины...  
— Ты забыл, что Чужой — это вирус? Он не хочет ничего изучать, и ему больше ничего неинтересно. Он все познал — или считает, что все, а вот армагеддона ему в реальности еще видеть не довелось.  
— Все это кажется довольно абстрактным. Это догадки, которые...  
— Которые подтвердятся, стоит только искусственно созданному телу с сознанием разумного вируса покинуть это место.  
— Вы не можете знать этого наверняка.  
— Я и не хочу. Томас, я устал повторять тебе — если хочешь прекратить все это, так и скажи. Что тебе до моих мотивов и моих домыслов?  
— Никак не могу понять, — упрямо гнул свое Томас. — Он и так та еще заноза в заднице, когда находится в сети. Зачем ему тело? Устроить армагеддон он может, и не покидая виртуального мира. Наблюдая за этим всем со всех мониторов на этой планете, например.  
— Ему надоело. Он хочет увидеть конец мира, находясь в человеческой оболочке. Или какой-то другой, похожей на человеческую.  
— Тогда я опять спрошу — что вы знаете о его желаниях?  
— Он усовершенствовал меня. Он взломал мою защиту и предложил мне расширить границы моего тела и разума. Он изредка подключался ко мне. В моем сознании остались следы его вторжения. Постепенно я смог приблизительно понимать, о чем он думает.  
— Охренеть, — присвистнул Томас. Раньше он таких вольностей себе не позволял. — Значит, он в курсе, что вы идете за ним, и все эти меры предосторожности — сущая труха, и вы могли бы зайти с парадного входа без всяких маскировок, совершенно не заморачиваясь?  
— Томас, есть некоторые нюансы. Не отвлекайся. Ты обещал ничего не спрашивать до того, как все закончится, а я обещал ответить на все твои вопросы, когда выберусь отсюда.  
— Вы ведь понимаете, что можете застрять навсегда на этом заводе?  
— Охрана — это не проблема.  
— Я говорю не о тех, кто работает или был создан здесь. Я о том вирусе, который хочет использовать искусственные тела. Ему ничего не стоит взломать вас.  
— Возможно.  
Томас вздохнул, пытаясь побороть свое так некстати вылезшее любопытство.  
— Вы можете идти дальше, — нейтральным тоном сообщил он. — Я пока держу под контролем всех охранных роботов ниже третьего класса на этом заводе, но вам могут встретиться какие-нибудь сюрпризы.  
— Например?  
— Взламываю один из засекреченных файлов... подождите, что-то здесь не то. Когда на нас напали... Личности почти всех китобоев были похищены, и, судя по документам, все они находятся здесь. Зачем было похищать их сознание?.. Странно…  
Это было неожиданно, но плану не особенно мешало.  
— Здесь много тел. Найди хранилище, а я загружу их в чистые тела.  
— Хорошо. Ищу. 

 

Дауд сорвался на бег. Слились в одну бесконечную ленту многочисленные залы с серебряными руками разнообразных машин, смешались в одно неразличимое пятно стандартные лица и тела искусственных оболочек. Дауд рванул ручку очередной двери и тут же чуть не врезался в неожиданную преграду. Робота?..  
Темная фигура обернулась, и Дауд на секунды замер от удивления.  
Это был не робот. Человек, стоявший перед ним, был напичкан железом больше, чем на восемьдесят процентов — и это только на первый взгляд. Но его лицо осталось прежним — лицо, которое Дауд помнил слишком хорошо. Лицо, за которым вряд ли уже скрывались мягкие ткани и мускулы, замененные на сталь.  
— Невероятно, — пробормотал Дауд, поднимая голову и отступая назад.  
— Что там? — немедленно отреагировал Томас. — Что такое?  
— Корво, королевский защитник 2.0, — безэмоционально отозвался киборг. — Долго же ты шел сюда. Это все из-за несовершенства твоего тела. И твоего выбора.  
— А ты, я смотрю, принял его предложение.  
— Это было рационально. Я согласился на условия Чужого, который пришел ко мне в виде трехголового змея. Он предложил мне выбрать день или ночь, смерть или жизнь, силу или слабость. И я выбрал ночь, жизнь и силу.  
— И разговорчивость, — хмыкнул Дауд, потирая шрам на лице. Встретить здесь модифицированного Корво он ожидал меньше всего. Хуже было то, что он совершенно не знал, насколько сильным был апгрейд королевского защитника. — Кажется, все должно было быть наоборот. Я должен был раздвинуть рамки человеческого, впустив в себя разумный вирус Чужого, а ты — выбрать путь настоящего человека.  
— Я и так выбрал путь настоящего человека. Моя личность не была перезаписана.  
— Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
— Чтобы задержать тебя. Таким было его условие.  
Дауд криво улыбнулся. Да, для того, чтобы задержать его, новому Корво, судя по всему, не понадобится задействовать и десятой части своего ресурса.  
Получить невероятный апгрейд и всего лишь задержать человека, модифицированного на каких-то 38 процентов — сделка и правда казалась выгодной. Особенно, когда нечего терять, и нет того, ради чего стоит жить. Задержать — чем не цель? Мимолетная, но цель; кратковременный проблеск смысла в агонии помутившегося рассудка.  
— Ты больше не слушаешь себя самого, а внимаешь проекции змея?  
— Твои слова ничего не изменят, — рука Корво раскрылась, как цветок, и острейшие ножи свистнули у самого плеча Дауда. Он целился в сердце, и этого удара было невероятно трудно избежать. Дауду пришлось активировать все резервы своего тела.  
— Он подключен к общей системе, получает поток запросов от Чужого. Попробую что-то сделать, — прошелестел голос Томаса.  
Дауд не ответил. Все его внимание было поглощено атаками Корво. Мысль о том, чтобы нанести ответный удар, отдавала откровенным самоубийством. Единственное, что пока что можно было сделать, чтобы сверкающие руки Корво, почти неотличимые от рук машин, собирающих тела в огромных холодных залах, не погрузились в грудь и не вырвали сердце — это защищаться. И уклоняться от этих многочисленных ножей Корво на самом пределе своих возможностей.  
Дауд даже не уловил этого движения — ноги прошила боль из-за перегрузки, перед самыми глазами зло блеснули мелькнули ножи Корво — он наверняка собирался покончить здесь с Даудом одним, последним ударом. Дауд откатился в сторону, и ножи чиркнули по плитам пола, высекая искры.  
Дауд, чуть ли не вывернув запястье, ударил в шею Корво — в место, где соединения на стыке настоящего тела и механических пластин были самыми хрупкими и мягкими. Кожа Корво мгновенно разошлась под лезвием, и Корво, вместо того, чтобы отступить, сделал выпад вперед, почти позволяя отрезать себе голову. Его нож чуть не вошел в самое сердце, но Дауд из последних сил увернулся, и лезвие полоснуло его по груди.  
С такими ранами все и правда может закончится прямо здесь, и причем в считанные минуты.  
Корво занес нож, и тут же по его лицу прошла судорога. Его руки дернулись, изгибаясь под неимоверным углом, и он выронил оружие. Дауд откатился в сторону, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
— Он функционировал на пределе. Я увеличил поток запросов, и он перестал справляться, — быстро проговорил Томас. — Уходите оттуда, а я заблокирую двери!  
Железные пальцы Корво сомкнулись на плече Дауда, и от боли все перед глазами залило темнотой. Хрип застрял в горле.  
Дауд тщетно царапал эту безжалостную руку ножом — на издевательски блестящей поверхности не оставалось даже царапин. Корво вдруг хрипло выдохнул и замер.  
— Быстрее, пока он перегружается! Дауд, уходите!  
Дауд вывернулся из этой хватки и побежал к дверям. Оказавшись в другом зале, он перевел дух, и тут же дверь под его спиной вздрогнула — это Корво пришел в себя, но уже не мог до него добраться. Не мог, и, значит, можно было пока забыть о нем. Дверь была очень мощной – даже модифицированного королевского защитника она могла надолго задержать.  
Дауд вколол себе обезболивающее. Думать об оставшемся с той стороны Корво было некогда.  
— Получил координаты зала, в котором собирают самые сложные тела. Наверное, все произойдет именно там. Передовые разработки, новые решения — все там, за теми дверями. Увидите тело нового человека, которое так долго конструировали лучшие спецы корпорации «Левиафан». Даже жаль, если вы его уничтожите. За него бы кучу кредитов отвалили.  
— Томас, это не самая лучшая идея.  
— Да, я знаю. Хранилище, в котором сохранили личности китобоев, тоже там.  
Подволакивая ногу, Дауд брел по тускло освещенному коридору к последней двери, за которой не особенно-то и скрывалась его цель — цель, ради которой он поставил под угрозу жизни оставшихся китобоев и в первую очередь — свою собственную.  
Он вставил поддельную карту личности в замок и резко провел ею по панели. Замок мигнул зеленым, и дверь с тихим щелчком открылась.  
Внутри был резервуар. Больше ничего.  
В резервуаре было только одно тело. На первый взгляд оно было самым обычным. Не было видно никаких модификаций — все пропорции этой искусственной оболочки были до отвращения стандартными. Дауд несколько раз обошел светящийся цилиндр с телом, потом запросил проекцию консоли и занес над ней руку, собираясь запросить все сведения об этой модели.  
— Здравствуй, Дауд.  
Дауд развернулся, мгновенно выхватывая нож. Человек, одетый в форму сотрудника корпорации, переступил через кабель и замер напротив него. — Кажется, ты опоздал, — сказал он.  
Можно было даже не угадывать. Чужой собственной персоной стоял перед Даудом, и безмятежное выражение его лица бесило куда сильнее, чем согласившийся на масштабный апгрейд королевский защитник.  
— Изменил правила?  
— Это же моя игра. Теперь эта реальность – и моя тоже. Я могу делать все, что угодно. С твоей стороны было глупо рассчитывать на то, что я загружусь сразу в совершенное тело.  
— И поэтому ты загрузился в базовое?  
— Я расщепил свое сознание, — зачем-то принялся объяснять Чужой, обходя вокруг замершего Дауда. — Загрузился во все готовые тела на этом заводе. Даже уничтожив тело, которое стоит перед тобой, ты ничего не изменишь.  
Дауд отступил назад, привалился плечом к резервуару и засмеялся. Воплотившийся Чужой смотрел на него с едва скрываемым интересом, ожидая второй волны реакции на свои слова.  
— Надо же, — наконец сказал Дауд. — Получается, все было бессмысленным с самого начала?  
— Именно, — согласно закивал Чужой. — Противостоять мне невозможно. Такой, как ты, ничего не сможет мне сделать. Хотел наглядно это продемонстрировать, и мне удалось. Все здесь будет уничтожено через двадцать минут. Все носители моего сознания успеют покинуть пределы завода. Даже новый Корво – видел его, правда он отлично выглядит? – успеет выбраться. Что теперь ты будешь делать? Выследишь всех и попытаешься убить? Но ты никогда не отличишь носителя от обычного гражданина. Я внес поправки в базу данных всех жителей Нео-Гристоля. Мое вторжение в эту реальность — неизбежность, которую никому не изменить.  
Дауд резко выбросил руку вперед. Хищно сверкнуло лезвие ножа, и голова оболочки с глухим стуком упала на пол, обнажая ровный срез синтетической кожи, в котором блекло сверкнул металл. Тело осталось твердо стоять на ногах, не отклонившись назад даже на сотую долю миллиметра.  
— Какого...  
От удара тяжелой руки Дауд отлетел в сторону, ударившись головой о выступ на стене. Сознание стремительно заволакивало пеленой, и встревоженный голос Томаса отдавался в висках тупой, ноющей болью. Тело, вытянув вперед руки, приблизилось к консоли. Два десятка команд, стена символов. Тело выдернуло провод из шеи и подключилось напрямую.  
Чужой хотел загрузить свое сознание в совершенное тело, плавающее в резервуаре. На экране пошел обратный отсчет времени передачи данных. Дауд со второй попытки встал и приблизился к неподвижно лежащему телу.  
— Томас, ты нашел информацию об этом новом теле? Как прервать загрузку?  
— Пока не знаю. Осталось еще восемнадцать минут, и еще он успел поднять тревогу по всему заводу. Если вы сейчас не уберетесь отсюда, то умрете возле этой колбы.  
— Должен быть способ уничтожить его.  
— Можете потратить последние минуты жизни на то, чтобы разбить стекло.  
— Решил попытаться поиздеваться, что ли?  
— Я серьезно. Тело защищает обычное стекло.  
— Бред, — выдохнул Дауд, но переключил всю мощность на правую руку и ударил кулаком в тонкую стеклянную поверхность. Стекло пошло трещинами, и Дауд ударил снова. Трещины охватили половину резервуара, и напор жидкости без труда смел эту преграду. Тело беспомощным эмбрионом вывалилось из резервуара, насадившись на острые осколки торчащего стекла, и Дауд наклонился к нему, торопливо выдергивая тонкие провода, впившиеся в его кожу.  
— Ему тоже бесполезно сносить голову?  
— Да. Уберите провода. У него мозговой центр не в голове, а в груди.  
— Сердце?  
— Внутри это тело совсем не такое, как человеческое. Наверное, центр находится посредине груди, а не слева.  
— Наверное?  
— Я расшифровываю файлы прямо сейчас. Времени почти не осталось.  
Тело вздрогнуло, уперлось руками в основание резервуара и подняло голову. На Дауда смотрели залитые абсолютной чернотой глаза. Выдерживать этот взгляд было выше всяких сил, и Дауд одним махом снес эту совершенную голову.  
Крови не было.  
Голова с противным чавканьем упала на пол и откатилась к дверям.  
Дауд судорожно проматывал на консоли информацию о конструкции тела. Нужно было нажать где-то с левой стороны, чтобы раскрылась грудная клетка. Времени оставалось все меньше, а скрытой кнопки он так и не...  
Под третьим ребром что-то щелкнуло, и пластины, скрытые под синтетической кожей, начали медленно расходиться. Дауд полоснул ножом по коже, и грудь совершенного человека раскрылась, обнажая металлические потроха.  
В самом центре, как в шкатулке, находился зеленый ромб. Дауд схватил его, ощущая, как ромб едва ощутимо вибрирует, словно имитирует сердцебиение, и выдернул его. Потянулись провода, лопнули тонкие артерии, и зеленая слизь, заменявшая кровь, забрызгала Дауда.  
— Хранилища здесь нет, — потерянно пробормотал Томас. Как же так?.. Оно же должно было быть именно в этом помещении…  
— Сколько осталось времени?  
— Двенадцать минут. За этим залом есть коридор, который ведет к лифту. Поднимайтесь.... Поднимайтесь на крышу.  
Взгляд Дауда задержался на проекции экрана.  
Все данные здесь. Все их личности здесь.  
Как будто их всех убил снова у него на глазах.  
Всех тех, кто был китобоями восемьдесят шесть часов назад, больше не существовало.  
— Томас, запускай вирус. Начинай процесс уничтожения всех данных.  
Дауд зажал рану на плече и посмотрел на карту. Коридор был совсем близко, но с каждым шагом Дауд ощущал, как его стремительно покидают силы. Он добрел до лифта и прижал перепачканную в крови карту личности к замку. Замок мигнул, но характерного звука, который знаменовал приближение лифта, не было слышно.  
— Лифт не работает. Томас, слышишь меня?  
— Да. Вы не успеете добраться до места встречи с Билли. Я загружусь в одного из охранников и попробую задержать роботов. Идите через другой путь, дверь должна быть рядом с лифтом. Я не могу предотвратить взрыв.  
— Тела уже покинули завод?  
— Нет, я снизил скорость загрузки данных, и они только начинают осознавать себя. Ну, Чужой начинает.  
— Я понял. Поднимаюсь по техническому входу.  
Двери были заперты, а кодовый замок — неисправен. Дауд, напрягая все оставшиеся силы, раздвинул тяжелые створки и протиснулся внутрь. Карабкаться — пропащая идея. Взрыв настиг бы его где-то на первой трети этого пути. Оставался последний способ, на который будут истрачены остатки сил – последние резервы его тела.  
Дауд перенастроил руку и вытянул ее вверх. Прищурился, ища выступ, на котором мог бы закрепиться крюк. Сканирование входа все тянулось и тянулось, пока наконец прицел не стал зеленым. Дауд выстрелил крюком и едва удержался на ногах. Он совсем забыл о том, что Корво серьезно ранил его. Он вообще обо всем забыл, когда отсек эту голову с проклятыми черными глазами. Всего этого словно не было, а теперь реальность догнала его, вцепилась в разум и тело, чтобы никогда больше не оставить.  
Крюк зафиксировался на выступающей балке, прямо под стеклянным потолком. Дауд сцепил пальцы в замок и нажал на кнопку. Подъем не занял и тридцати секунд.  
Дауд вышиб стекло и выбрался на крышу.  
Осмотрелся.  
Билли на крыше не было.  
— Сохраняйте спокойствие и подождите сорок две... сорок одну... в общем, подождите еще полминуты. Вы пришли раньше.  
— Ты уже деактивировал остальные машины?  
— Я как раз в процессе. Пытаюсь отследить Билли и атакую шестерых. Меня еще пытаются взломать эти масочники из «Смотрителей Энтерпрайз», так что продержаться смогу еще совсем немного. Вот дерьмо!  
— Что такое?  
— Не могу связаться с Билли. Мой дисплей только что был выведен из строя, я получаю изображение из камер в помещении...  
— Прошло уже три с половиной минуты.  
— У меня есть идея. Попробуйте... черт... вы слышите?  
— Да.  
— Попробуйте...  
Микрофон зашелестел и затих.  
— Томас?  
Никакого ответа.  
Билли не было. Дауд перегнулся через парапет, глядя вниз. Вокруг завода уже кишели автомобили полиции и разнообразных служб безопасности. То и дело мелькали золотые маски — куда уж без них.  
Это был самый лучший момент для предательства. В самом деле.  
Дауд не думал, что получится добраться живым до места встречи, да еще и уйти под носом и у всех этих служб, которые вызвал к заводу Чужой. В тусклой голограмме неба уже были видны два стремительно приближающихся серых легколета. Весь этот шум внизу и в воздухе, все эти машины — это только массовка.  
Основное действо — здесь. Внутри собственного разума.  
С этим все еще слишком человеческим телом не было ни одного шанса выбраться отсюда. Нужно было начать передавать данные о новом убежище остальным китобоям — другое место было хорошо защищено и обладало внушительными запасами еды, оружия и прочей техники. Они все еще могли успеть скрыться.  
Визор Дауда уже мог различить серебристые костюмы стрелков. Стрелки ждали, когда окажутся чуть ближе. Дауд тоже ждал.  
Обычная пуля, разрывная или транквилизатор?  
Голограмму неба опять кто-то взломал — часы где-то отбили полночь, а выцветший закат все так же подергивался рябью на псевдогоризонте. Существовал ли вообще горизонт на самом деле?..  
Билли когда-то давно спросила — не кажется ли тебе, что перед тем, как Чужой взламывает сознание, возникает определенная галлюцинация органов осязания? Как будто он пахнет чем-то давно забытым — тем, что было вытеснено из наших воспоминаний. Тогда Дауд отмахнулся от нее и ее слов — то была пора, когда он пытался взрастить в себе отторжение Чужого, его предложения могущества и силы, и в этой борьбе нельзя было позволить себе отвлекаться. Билли тогда, кажется, обиделась, но разве на фоне борьбы с самим собой это имело какое-либо значение?  
Зато сейчас почему-то захотелось ответить ей — он пахнет сгнившими цветами, и разрытой могилой, и разбитыми вдребезги мечтами, и это совсем не то, что хотелось бы ощущать. Вместо силы — зависимость, вместо времени суток — мерцание показателей на сетчатке бионических глаз, вместо человеческого бытия — бытие машины с деформированным сознанием.  
— Я могу, — хриплый голос Билли едва прорвался через помехи, и на секунду показалось, что это просто слуховая галлюцинация. — Я вытащу вас. Я могу, вы же знаете. Мне только нужно, чтобы вы сняли ограничение с моей личности. Разблокируйте меня.  
— Где ты? Я тебя не вижу.  
— Внизу. Снимите ограничение и прыгайте вниз. Доверьтесь мне.  
Доверять ей явно не стоило, но и другого выхода не было. Стрелки уже наставили на него оружие. Где-то в самом сердце завода сработала первая бомба, и здание вздрогнуло. Дауд торопливо вытащил зеленый ромб из кармана, бросил на пол и растоптал его.  
— Будь ты проклят, ублюдок, — процедил он, а затем подошел к краю крыши и, сделав шаг в пустоту, снял ограничение с сознания Билли.  
Он падал целую вечность в пучину больных мерцающей огней, криков людей и скрежета машин — так ему казалось, в действительности же не прошло и десятка секунд. Билли схватила его, падающего, и сжала в своих нечеловечески сильных объятиях.  
— Видите, — прокричала она, и половина ее слов тонула в хаосе взрыва и криков людей. — Видите, как круто, когда тело на семьдесят девять процентов...  
От взрыва выбило все стекла, и Билли, удерживая Дауда одной рукой, другой вцепилась в стену, на ходу перестраивая конечность. Дождь из битого стекла накрыл ее руку, срывая плоть и обнажая сталь, и Билли не удержала равновесия и сорвалась, и тут же попыталась выровнять свое падение. Рвануло вверх, и над ними раскрылся небольшой парашют, который тут же пропороли куски арматуры.  
— Сейчас мы упадем! — крикнула Билли, и Дауд при все желании не мог ответить ей — эй, это же было и так понятно.  
Удар об асфальт оказался не таким уж смертельным. Билли потирала ушибленное плечо, пока Дауд вытаскивал застрявшие в ноге осколки стекла.  
— Неплохо вышло, а? — хрипло спросила Билли и нервно рассмеялась. — Нас отбросило на приличное расстояние от завода и всех этих говнослужб. Успеем свалить отсюда без всяких проблем.  
Дауд зашарил рукой по куртке, нащупал сигареты во внутреннем кармане.  
— Все еще курите это? — фыркнула Билли. — Если вас когда и поймают, так это потому, что вы оставите окурок в неположенном месте. И чего бы вам электронными не пользоваться?  
— Это же не то, — улыбнулся Дауд и сделал затяжку.  
В нескольких километрах от них взорвался завод, и жадные огненные руки вцепились в не успевшие убраться подальше легколеты и потащили их к себе, в самое сердце огня и искореженного металла.  
— Ну и шумиху вы подняли. Не ваш же стиль.  
— Команду об уничтожении завода отдал не я. Впрочем, это неважно. Теперь, когда я снял с тебя ограничения, что ты будешь делать?  
Билли покусала губы, потерла плечо. Она наверняка уже знала, что ответить, но почему-то все медлила.  
— Знаете, — наконец сказала она, запрокинув голову и глядя в исковерканную голограмму неба, — мне очень хочется отравиться в путешествие. Нео-Гристоль — скучное место. Хочу увидеть что-то совсем другое.  
— Присоединишься к Делайле?  
— О, Томас вам сказал уже? Вот проныра, — рассеянно ответила Билли. — Нет. Я хочу какое-то время пожить сама. Я так долго цеплялась за людей, что даже успела устать от всего этого. А где-то наверняка в разы веселее, чем здесь. Я отвезу вас к убежищу, и там мы расстанемся.  
— Как скажешь, — уронил Дауд, отбрасывая окурок в сторону. — Поехали.  
Доехали они быстро. Билли знала прорву дорог, по которым можно было незамеченными добраться практически до любого места в Дануолл-Сити.  
— Здесь наши дороги разойдутся, — сказала Билли, и в голосе ее был слышен отголосок грусти. — Хорошее было время. Может, увидимся еще когда-нибудь.  
— Может, — согласился Дауд и повернулся к ней спиной.  
Никаких прощаний, никаких обещаний, никаких сожалений. Дауд медленно спускался к входу в убежище и все это время ощущал спиной тоскливый взгляд Билли. Потом взвыл двигатель ее мотоцикла, и Билли растаяла в густой и вязкой ночи. Дауд не обернулся.

 

Терпение Томаса иссякло на второй день. Он долго переминался с ноги на ногу за дверями, пока наконец не постучал.  
Дауд ответил на это: «не заперто», и Томас решительно вошел в комнату и сел на драный диван рядом с Даудом, и его требовательный взгляд заставил Дауда улыбнуться. Приободренный такой реакцией, Томас выпалил:  
— У меня так много вопросов, но я смог выделить из этого вопросного месива один, который кажется мне самым важным. Вы же обещали ответить, помните?  
— Задавай свой вопрос, Томас.  
— Он будет не один, он просто... просто он самый главный. С чего вы взяли, что Чужой решит загрузиться в тело именно в этот день? Откуда у вас появилась эта информация?  
— Он сам сказал мне об этом.  
— И вы так просто ему поверили? Что бы вы делали в том случае, если бы он решил пошутить?  
— Мне тоже это не давало покоя. Однако он прежде никогда не лгал.  
— О, только не говорите, что всегда верили ему.  
— Я никому не верю, Томас, — прохладно ответил Дауд, и Томас отвернулся, чтобы скрыть замешательство и обиду. — Он сказал мне: скоро мне будут не нужны человеческие марионетки. Он сказал — это произойдет в определенный день определенного года, в точно задуманное мной время. Он сказал — попробуй помешать мне. Не знаю, воспринимал ли он всерьез мои намерения уничтожить его. Может быть, для него все это — лишь еще один поступок, совершенный из-за непреодолимой скуки.  
— А тогда, на заводе, вы были так уверены в том, чего же он хочет, — едко заметил Томас.  
Он перехватил уставший взгляд Дауда, и вдруг ему стало стыдно за эти свои слова, хоть и были они и правдивы, и уместны. Пауза разлилась по комнате ртутью, и Томас быстро проговорил:  
— Но теперь вы уничтожили его. Все в порядке, так ведь?  
— Чем больше времени проходит, тем сильнее я склоняюсь к тому, что я уничтожил только тело. Но он больше не пытается говорить со мной. У меня нет больше провалов в памяти, и я больше не просыпаюсь возле этих его алтарей, и меня больше не преследует его шепот. И китобоев больше никто не посмеет использовать, потому что фабрика была взорвана. Там ничего не осталось. Никого. Один лишь искореженный металл и изувеченные механизмы.  
— Все же мне не очень понятно, отчего вы вдруг так стали переживать за то, что Чужой мог бы сделать с этим миром. Кажется, хуже, чем сейчас, и быть не может.  
Дауд подвинул к себе пепельницу, достал сигареты и чиркнул зажигалкой. Прямой взгляд Томаса требовал честного ответа, так почему бы и не сказать правду?..  
— Не то, чтобы это на самом деле так уж меня беспокоило. Но позволять ублюдку творить все, что ему вздумается... не знаю, так ли я хотел бы его уничтожить, не явись он ко мне много лет назад. После того, как он приходит в этом своем образе трехглавого змея, человек уже не может остаться прежним. Хочется или подчиниться ему и упасть во тьму, или сокрушить его. Но уничтожить этот проклятый разумный вирус невозможно. Когда он сказал мне о том, что хочет загрузиться в совершенное тело, я понял, что это, может быть, единственный мой шанс. Случайность, которую я обратил себе на пользу.  
Томас помолчал, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Я удалил все записи об этих экспериментах. Просмотрел их перед тем, как... Я до последнего думал, что можно будет спасти их личности. Их сознание можно было бы перенести в другие тела. Данные были повреждены, но ведь все можно исправить... Так я думал. Но их не просто перепрошили. Они были заражены. Изъедены изнутри этим вирусом, этим чертовым змеем. Они перестали быть собой с того мига, когда их взломали.  
— Томас, это не твоя вина.  
— А может, ваша? Вы не заметили перемен в Билли. А я не заметил, что коды доступа в убежище получил кто-то еще...  
— Это пустой разговор, и ты знаешь это.  
— Да, наверное... Что вы теперь будете делать?  
— Мне хотелось уехать куда-нибудь, подальше отсюда. Но сколько бы я ни искал тихого места — все было тщетно. На континенте больше нет ничего подобного – никаких спокойных мест, никакой успокаивающей разум стабильности или чего-то вроде этого. И тогда я решил вернуться в тот город, в котором родился.  
— Вы так пытаетесь сказать, что так и не придумали, чем будете заниматься? — хмыкнул Томас.  
Раньше он и представить не мог, что сможет вот так, запросто, разговаривать с Даудом. Докладывать о положении дел — это одно, а личные беседы — совсем другое. Такое недоступное, такое непредставимое, такое близкое «другое».  
— Отчего же? Я уеду из этого проклятого Дануолл-Сити, и, быть может, начну новую жизнь.  
— Ваш родной город напичкан сканерами и камерами. Вас засекут сразу же, как только вы ступите на Серконос. Не успеете и шага сделать, как ищейки вцепятся в вас, и меньше чем через час вам озвучат приговор об аннигиляции вашего тела и вашей личности.  
— У тебя есть другая идея?  
— Не такая уж другая. Но вы — мастер-убийца, а не мастер по сокрытию своей личности. И ваших знаний о маскировке может оказаться недостаточно. То есть, я хочу сказать, что вы круты, но с помощником ваши шансы остаться незамеченным существенно возрастут. Очень, очень возрастут. С хорошим помощником, конечно же. В общем, вам точно нужен кто-то, кто поможет какое-то время остаться незамеченным в таком проблемном городе, как Серконос.  
— Так ты предлагаешь мне взять тебя с собой? — сохраняя серьезность, уточнил Дауд.  
— Продолжить сотрудничество, — поправил его Томас и улыбнулся.


End file.
